


Awaken

by Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Sherlolly Remix Challenge, knights in not so shining armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(fanart) A brave knight, a royal in need of rescue from a terrible curse, and true love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sempaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempaiko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knight in Shining Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179116) by sempaiko. 



                                                


End file.
